Passing Notes
by 16angel
Summary: Edward and Bella get bored during biology. They decide to pass notes. But what would happen if they get caught? And what if the note gets read to the entire class?
1. The Note

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Stephenie Meyer does!

**A/N:** This takes place in Eclipse. The timeline is a bit different: they have yet to qraduate, but are engaged.

**Edward** Bella)

* * *

**BPOV**

We were sitting in biology. Mr. Banner was busy with his lecture on medical diseases throughout time. We had already studied this material, but after the test we had last week – which many failed – he felt the need to go over it again. I decided to write Edward a note.

Bored?

**You have no idea.**

Not too long now, then I will.

**I guess so.**

When are you going hunting again?

**This weekend. Em wants to go to Rainier again, but Alice wants to go somewhere nearer to Portland. She plans on shopping after we're done. **

Where do you want to go?

**It doesn't really matter to me. Carlisle and Esme are staying behind, they went this morning.**

I don't need babysitters!

**They're not babysitting you, Bella. They're just keeping you safe. Victoria's still out there, and we both know you attract danger like a magnet. **

Did Alice see something that would make your caution necessary?

**I'm just trying to keep you safe. We still don't know who was in your room the other night.**

Edward? Tell me.

**She hasn't seen what would happen, per say. She just saw you getting hurt until we decided that Esme and Carlisle will be here to protect you.**

Oh.

**Don't worry, it will be fine.**

Okay.

**This teacher has to start getting has facts straight. Half of what he's saying is wrong.**

You would know. How many times have you done biology before?

**I lost count. But medical school…**

Right. Twice, isn't it?

**Yes. And the Spanish Influenza isn't one bit like he's describing it.**

Are you okay with listening to that? I mean…

**I'm absolutely fine, love. But Newton is getting on my nerves.**

What is he doing?

**I really don't think you want to know.**

Please?

**Basically he's plotting ways to get you. He imagines himself fighting me, and breaking my jaw, where after you run into his arms, and he takes you to his house… I swear if he doesn't stop fantasizing about you he won't be alive much longer. Jessica and Lauren aren't much better, except it me they're thinking about. Angela and Ben are the only ones in this entire school who's minds don't make me want to throw up.**

Everyone still believes that we're going to break up, don't they? You'd think after all this time they'd realize it's not going to happen.

**I know. I mean, we are engaged. Not that they know that. Speaking of which, Alice is planning on shopping after school.**

She's not taking me with her, is she?

**Sorry. **

Fine. We both know we can't bet against her.

**Atleast Jazz and I are going with you. He should be able to 'distract' her after a while.**

Gross! I really didn't want to think about them like that!

**Atleast you haven't seen or heard Emmett and Rose before. They would make Alice and Jasper look tame. Do you know how many things they have destroyed before?**

Can we PLEASE just change the subject now?

**Do you want to go to our meadow after shopping? I thought maybe afterwards we could go to Olympia for dinner. There's something I'd like to give you.**

I'd like that. But can't we go to dinner somewhere closer?

**You know that with my driving it wouldn't take that long. Besides, you've finally given me permission to spoil you. **

Just please don't tell me you got me a car! I know our deal was that you could but my truck is still fine.

**I know, love. And don't worry, I haven't gotten you a car yet. But that's sort of what tonight's about. We're going to look at a few dealerships. But that also isn't what I wanted to give you. **

And can I maybe know what this thing is that you want to give me?

**Not a chance. It's a surprise.**

Fine! Why are you laughing?

**You'll never guess what movie we're watching in English tomorrow?**

What?

**Dracula.**

Oh hell! That's just… Oh gosh! I'm not going to be able to not make comparisons. Burning in sunlight! I much rather prefer s –

The note was ripped from my hand, and Mr. Banners furious face appeared in my line of vision.

"Miss Swan, do you know what my rule is about passing notes in class?" Before I could answer, he continued, "Miss Stanley, come and read this out loud. Do not leave anything out."

Jessica stood up, and took the note. She was grinning from ear to ear. I looked at Edward in alarm. He looked completely at ease, and slightly amused.

Bored?

**You have no idea.**

Not too long now, then I will.

Everyone looked around, bewildered at that statement.

**I guess so.**

When are you going hunting again?

**This weekend. Em wants to go to Rainier again, but Alice wants to go somewhere nearer to Portland. She plans on shopping after we're done. **

"Alice goes HUNTING with you?" Lauren yelled. Edward just shrugged.

Only Alice. Where do you want to go?

**It doesn't really matter to me. Carlisle and Esme are staying behind, though.**

I don't need babysitters!

**They're not babysitting you, Bella. They're just keeping you safe. Victoria's still out there, and we both know you attract danger like a magnet. **

"Who's Victoria?" Jessica asked, looking up.

I couldn't reply. Edward took the liberty of doing it for me, "She's just someone who has a grudge against Bella and I."

Did Alice see something that would make your caution necessary?

**I'm just trying to keep you safe. We still don't know who was in your room the other night. **

Everyone looked shocked at this.

Edward? Tell me what she saw.

"Saw?" Ben asked.

**She hasn't seen what would happen, per say. She just saw you getting hurt until we decided that Esme and Carlisle will be here to protect you.**

"Is Alice like psychic or something?" Angela asked.

"You could say that," Edward answered.

"You're joking," Eric said.

No answer.

Oh.

**Don't worry, it will be fine.**

Okay.

**This teacher has to start getting has facts straight. Half of what he's saying is wrong.**

"Excuse me?" Mr. Banner just about shouted at Edward.

You would know. How many times have you done biology before?

Everyone looked at Edward. From their expressions and Edward suppressed laughter it seemed like they thought he had failed biology.

**I lost count. But medical school…**

There were gasps around the room.

"You've been to medical school?" Mr. Banner asked, astonished.

Right. Twice, isn't it?

"TWICE?!" Most people shouted.

**Yes. And the Spanish Influenza isn't one bit like he's describing it.**

Are you okay with listening to that? I mean…

"What did you mean, Bella?" Lauren sneered.

I scrambled to come up with an appropriate answer. "Most of his family was lost during that time. If his one uncle hadn't survived, he wouldn't be here."

Lauren huffed, and Edward looked at me with a small, sad smile.

**I'm absolutely fine, love. But Newton is getting on my nerves.**

What is he doing?

"Yes, what am I doing?" Mike grumbled.

**I really don't think you want to know.**

Please?

**Basically he's plotting ways to get you. He imagines himself fighting me, and breaking my jaw, where after you run into his arms, and he takes you to his house… **

"How… How did you know that?" Mike stuttered. The rest of the class looked torn between amusement, disgust and suspicion.

**I swear if he doesn't stop fantasizing about you he won't be alive much longer. **

"What are you going to do, kill me?" Mike challenged. Edward was trying to suppress laughter. It seemed that Mike was doubting Edwards ability to do it.

**Jessica and Lauren aren't much better, except it me they're thinking about.**

Jessica and Lauren looked horrified.

"You read minds?" Angela gasped.

Edward was grinning from ear to ear.

**Angela and Ben are the only ones in this entire school who's minds don't make me want to throw up.**

Angela and Ben smiled slightly at this.

Everyone still believes that we're going to break up, don't they? You'd think after all this time they'd realize it's not going to happen.

**I know. I mean, we are engaged. **

Everyone turned to stare at us. Edward took my hand, while I was blushing furiously.

"You're ENGAGED?!" Lauren screeched. Thank goodness my father already knows. This is going to be across the whole town before the day is over.

**Not that they know that. Speaking of which, Alice is planning on shopping after school.**

She's not taking me with her, is she?

**Sorry. **

Fine. We both know we can't bet against her.

**Atleast Jazz and I are going with you. He should be able to 'distract' her after a while.**

Some looked disgusted, while others looked lustful.

Gross! I really didn't want to think about them like that!

**Atleast you haven't seen or heard Emmett and Rose before. They would make Alice and Jasper look tame. Do you know how many things they have destroyed before?**

Lust was starting to overrule disgust.

Can we PLEASE just change the subject now?

**Do you want to go to our meadow after shopping? I thought maybe afterwards we could go to Olympia for dinner. There's something I'd like to give you.**

"You're going to drive to Olympia for dinner?" Jessica asked.

"Alice takes us to LA for a day of shopping. This is nothing," I answered.

I'd like that. But can't we go to dinner somewhere closer?

**You know that with my driving it wouldn't take that long. Besides, you've finally given me permission to spoil you. **

Just please don't tell me you got me a car! I know our deal was that you could but my truck is still fine.

"He's going to buy you a CAR?!" Mike shouted.

**I know, love. And don't worry, I haven't gotten you a car yet. But that's sort of what tonight's about. We're going to look at a few dealerships. But that also isn't what I wanted to give you. **

And can I maybe know what this thing is that you want to give me?

**Not a chance. It's a surprise.**

Fine! Why are you laughing?

**You'll never guess what movie we're watching in English tomorrow?**

"How do you know what we're watching anyway?" Eric asked.

What?

**Dracula.**

Oh hell! That's just… Oh gosh! I'm not going to be able to not make comparisons. Burning in sunlight! I much rather prefer s –

"That's it," Jessica said.

"What we're you going to compare it to, Bella?" Mike asked.

Just then the bell rang. Edward and I hurried to the car, laughing the whole way there.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it! Random, I know. I've had this idea for awhile now, and I started writing it during maths. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review**

**16angel**

**xxx**


	2. Damage Control & Mad Houses

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. Stephenie Meyer does!

**A/N: Hey all! Originally I had only planned on giving this story one chapter. But after seeing the reviews I got (Thank you SO much for those, by the way!) and the way I left it off, not knowing if the Cullen's would be exposed or what, I decided on one final chapter for this. I really hope you enjoy it, and please review again. **

* * *

**BPOV**

We were literally running to the car, laughing hysterically.

"Their" – laugh – "faces" – laugh – "when it said" – hysterical laugh – "we're engaged!" I choked out. Edward wasn't much better off.

When we got to the car, Alice was sitting on the hood, laughing as well. It seemed that she saw the whole thing happen. I tried to calm myself. We had, after all, just revealed a lot about the Cullen's.

Finally, after about 5 minutes, we all managed to stop laughing, but the moment I looked at Edward, we both burst into laughter again. Alice was on the floor. Everyone probably thought we had gone crazy, but hey, my fiancée's a vampire, my best friend's a werewolf and I'm a danger magnet. How much crazier could you get?

I suddenly heard footstep approaching us. Looking up, I saw most of our biology class walking up to us. That immediately sobered me. I looked at Edward and Alice, and realized they had stopped laughing too. We had some serious damage control to do.

Mike was the first to speak. "So, you read minds." He said this while looking at Edward. Turning to Alice, he said, "And you're psychic."

"That whole letter was a joke. It's called acting, you know," Edward lied smoothly. I almost believed him.

"Then how did you know what I was thinking?" Mike challenged.

"I wasn't," Edward replied calmly. "But you just proved that you we're thinking like that about my fiancée." I noticed he said fiancée instead of girlfriend. Seems like there would be no point in pretending we weren't engaged.

Mike looked embarrassed. I guess that what happens when you think inappropriate thoughts about a mind reader's fiancée.

"And what about the whole 'engaged' thing?" Jessica butted in. "You're not even out of high school yet."

"We have been talking about getting married for a while. And we thought we might as well get engaged so long, to give Alice time to plan the wedding." I said. It wasn't half a lie; Edward had been trying to persuade me since we got back from Italy.

"What about you going to medical school twice, and doing biology so many times you lost count?" Lauren asked.

"I was referring to the medical training my father had given me. And as for biology, I was merely saying referring to all the years we had had biology before. Think about it, do you remember exactly how many biology lessons you've sat through your whole life?" Edward was good at this.

"Okay, fine. And that person that was in Bella's room?" Eric grumbled.

"Sorry, Bella. That was me. I was just packing your bags for the sleepover," Alice said sweetly.

"It's okay, Alice. Anything else?" I asked of our biology crew.

"Yes, actually." Lauren stated. "You've been having sex with your brother."

"He's not my brother. Rosalie and Jasper are related, but the rest of us aren't." You could tell Alice was starting to get angry.

"Still, it's wrong. You're not even out of high school yet, either." Lauren spat.

"You're one to talk, Lauren. How many guys have it been this week? Three? Five?"

"You'd better shut up, Cullen."

"Or what?" Alice growled. She was starting to look like a real vampire. "This has absolutely nothing to do with you. So leave it alone before I –"

"Alice!" Edward hissed. Alice immediately straightened up from her crouch. They shared a look, and Alice smiled again.

"Look, it was just a stupid letter, written for the fun of it. Most of it didn't mean anything," I said.

Everyone still looked skeptical, but decided to let it go. We said goodbye, and got into the car.

Once we backed out of the parking lot, Alice started laughing again. I looked at her, completely confused. She saw my bewildered expression, and explained.

"Mr. Banner was going to give the note to the principle, but I replaced it with something else."

"What did you replace it with?" I asked, cautious.

"A perfect transcript of his lecture. He's going to give it to the principle, ranting about students saying he's wrong, and about you two being engaged, and that it's all in the note, and when the principle looks at the note, he sees the lecture notes. He's going to ask if Mr. Banner needs to go talk to the school therapist and call – call the –" Alice couldn't continue.

Edward stopped the car on the side of the road, since he couldn't seem to control the car through the shaking of laughter.

I laughed as well. Atleast we weren't the ones who are going to be taken to the mad house.

* * *

**A/N: Finished! I hope you enjoyed that. It wasn't as long as the first chapter, sorry. But now I'm going to concentrate on my new stories. I've got 2 that might be up soon: Bella's parents and school friends reading Breaking Dawn and a Week in LA (the Cullen's and some school friends). I have a few more ideas – family bonding between Bella and the Cullen's; Bella and the Cullen's in an exchange program, etc. Please review this story, and also give your opinions on which I should write next. **

**Much love, **

**16angel**

**;D xx**


End file.
